dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Saga
Quash Saga ←—→ Last Saga 'Prologue – Black Hole' The black hole which had years ago been forged by Olant and Icer's overly destructive final battle on Planet Mild sat alone in the universe. It had served as Icer's prison for months and whilst in their he had been through horrible things, barely managing to crawl his way out. Of course, the black hole had held more than just Icer. Black Holes are doors to other dimensions, if you could survive being inside one you would find yourself somewhere new, and unbeknownt to most, this black hole held something horrible. A tiny drop of darkness suddenly and inexplicably shot from Panet Mild's Black Hole and flew at high speeds. It landed on Planet Termin. The place of Olant and Icer's climactic battle. Abaco had been living on Planet Termin for the past two years. He a member of Appule's race and a dark purple color with light red spots, he was once the pilot of Icer's flagship and had been present during the final battle between the Saiyan Squad and Icer and Snowflake's forces. He was the only survivor as he had hidden once he saw that Icer was going to fight personally. Since Snowflake's ship had been destroyed, there was no way off the planet for him, and he had survived here by hunting for the scarce wild animals and searching for water holes. There was no way off the planet for him. Abaco walked out of his hut, made from pieces of Snowflake's ship, and then stared up at the sky. Suddenly, he saw something falling. "A Ship!?" Abaco said with suprise. He watched the falling thing go past, and then heard a crash. Abaco immediatly took to the air. This could be his ticket out of here... Abaco flew over to the crater caused by the crash and landed, he walked to the centre. He groaned. There was no ship here, just a large puddle of black good. Abaco turned to walk away when suddenly he heard a squelching sound. Abaco turned and saw the puddle rise up, forming into a humanoid body. Two white spots appeared where the bodies eyes would be, and then it's mouth opened, it grinned, it's massive jaw opening and revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. Abaco yelled out as it stepped towards him. Abaco immeditaly jumped back and fired a charged ki blast at the entity. The entity watched as te blast approached it and then jumped, altering it's body so as to dodge round it, the entity leaped at Abaco and grabbed him, Abaco released an explosive wave, but the entity held on and quickly widended it's jaw, biting down on Abaco's arm. Abaco yelled out in pain, then the entity quickly coated itself over him, reaching inside using the wound and taking over Abaco completley. Abaco fell to the floor as the entity merged with him. His body changed becoming a darker shade of purple and his spots becoming crimson. He opened his eyes, they were pure black, and he grinned, revealing the sharp teeth that he had possessed previously. Abaco was no longer in control, it was the dark entity, his mouth opened with a smirk and he spoke "It's Night Time..." he whispered. 'Chapter 1 – Night Terrors' The Saiyan Squad were asleep, the last few days had mostly been spent training and they were tired, but Ache had woken up. He was kinda hungry so he decided to go and get some food. Ache put on a dressing gown and began walking through the castle that was once Indus' and now technically belonged to Olant. It was a very dark night and so Ache allowed ki to glow through his hand so that he could see where he was going. Ache enetered the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, he then began walking back to his room, but then noticed it was raining. Ache walked to the nearest balcony and opened the door, immeditaly he heard the sound of the rain and he walked outside. It was still very dark but Ache could see thanks to his ki, as the rain hit him he walked to the edge of the balcony. Suddenly Ache heard a noise behind him and he turned, there was no one there. "Eed?" he said "Im guessing that was you, don't bother trying to scare me" Unbeknownst to Ache, it was not Eed, but the possessed Abaco, he was hiding in the darkness on the rooftop. Ache sighed and turned around "Don't bother me" he said. Possessed Abaco dropped down behind him and hovered slowly up to him, he grinned as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Seriously..." Ache began as he turned when suddenly Abaco's hand was over his mouth, he quickly bit into his arm and then the entity shot out from Abaco's body and into the wound on Ache's, Ache struggled and easily knocked Abaco away, but it was too late and the entity did to Ache what it did to Abaco, took control of him. The entity smiled with it's new body, but suppressed the bodies changes, he would need to be sneaky if he were to take control of the strongest Saiyan. Possessed Ache looked at Abaco's unconsious body, "I may need this later to slip away" he thought, he grabbed the body and leapt onto the roof, shadowy tendrils produced from his arm and he wrapped Abaco in them, ensuring he was gagged, the tendrils kept his power suppressed. The possessed Ache smiled and jumped down, he walked in through the door and shut it behind him, then returned to his room. Possessed Ache sat for a moment and closed his eyes, he sensed the Saiyan Squad's energies spread out through the castle. They were sleeping and so they were suppressed, but he could tell he was weaker and who was stronger based on how much they seemed to be holding back. It was obvious who the next targets would be, it didn't really matter what order to take them in, and as soon as they were captured he would jump to the next level host. Someone stronger, until he reached the strongest. Possessed Ache suddenly looked thoughtful, Eed would be the best to target first. He put on Ache's combat gear and headed out, soon he was at Ache's chambers. He pushed open the door and walked in. He punched Eed. Eed woke immediatly, an angry look on his face "What are you doing you idiot!?" he asked. "Training session, right now" Possessed Ache said, acting as if he was just regular Ache. Eed smirked "Hmm, it's late but fine, let's go". He got up and walked out of the room. The possessed Ache followed and the too headed to the balcony, they then took off an headed to the trainig grounds. It was dark at the grounds so Eed lit up his ki, he was confused when Ache did not also do so. "Ache?" he said "It's usually best you can see when fighting". He heard Ache laugh a slightly warped laugh. Eed looked frightened, that did not sound normal "Your just trying to scare me right?" Eed asked. "You got my name wrong" said the possessed Ache "Im not your friend Ache anymore... I am Night!" he said as he was suddenly right in front of Eed's face, his eyes pure black. Eed yelped and jumped back, he then tried to take to the air to fly back to the other Saiyans, but Night Ache shot a shadowy tendril from his arm, grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground. "No leaving" he said in a warped version of Ache's voice "You will make a useful energy source with that high power level of yours", an evil grin grew on his face, revealing the sharpened teeth. 'Chapter 2 – Checking the Ruins' Ciche's ship landed on Planet Runos once more. He had come here previously with Barb in order to obtain a Dragon Ball. Whilst there they had come across a strange temple made of Katchin and Ciche had come here once more in order to get information about the temple. This planet was strange, and there was surely something going on with it. It may even have something to do with the mysterious entity which even the Ultimate Arcosian Icer feared. Ciche stepped out of his ship and yawned, it was night time and he assumed that his Saiyan Squad allies on Planet P2 were having an uneventful nights sleep. He activated one of his energy blades as a light began walking, it would take a few minutes to reach the temple. Ciche soon arrived at the Katchin temple. He headed inside, he was going to have a better look around. Suddenly, Ciche felt another energy signature inside the temple. Anyone who was here was probably going to be bad news. Ciche de-activated his energy blade "Armor Activate" he whispered and immediatly his Super Armor expanded over his body. Ciche activated his armor's energy claws and began walking through the temple. He wanted to find out who this entity was before moving on to check out the ruins. Ciche walked along, eventually coming into a dark hall. He felt that the energy was close and turned to look, suddenly there was a girl in front of him. Instinctivley, his hand swept up and he put his energy claw to her throat. At the same time she gasped and chanted some strange words, causing a barrier to appear around her, pushing Ciche back. He immediatly got up, raised his and locked on to her, green energy swirling around his armors arm. The Ciche got a look at her, she was a teenage girl with flowing brown hair. She was wearing a purple witch's outfit, complete with the signatur witch hat. "Who are you?" Ciche asked. The girl looked at Ciche and then spoke "I'm a travelling mage, I've been looking for a certain something and I thought it might be here in this dark place" Ciche lowered his arm and powered off the energy cannon "I'm here on research of my own, I guess were not enemies" he de-activated the armor on his face and the helmet retracted away. "My name is Ciche, I'm a Saiyan" he said. "Oh, I'm Alama" the witch said "I'm a Human" "From Planet Earth" Ciche asked "If so I've been to your home planet" Alama shook her head "No, I've never heard of that place". The two began walking down the passage. Alama looked at Ciche nervously "What exactly are you looking for?" she asked and sneakily made a magical hand sign. Ciche noted this and spoke "Probably not the same thing as you so calm down" she lowered her hands "I'm trying to work out how this place was created, Katchin cannot be cut. And I'm also trying to find out the purpose of this area. It seems to be for worship of some kind, judging by the many murals" Alama was content that Ciche was not going to hinder her and so spoke up "As I said I'm a mage, and there are certain books written by mages that have useful spells in them" she continued "The best spell book in existence is the Demon God's Tome" she looked at him "Alternativley known as the Book of Demigra, I wish to find it and learn the spells within" she gestured around "This place is one of the darkest place, and Demigra was the Grand Makaioshin, the leader of the demons, so I thought he might have left the book here before he dissapeared 75 million years ago" 'Chapter 3 – Night of Fate' Eed yelled out as he fired his Flaming Storm at Night Ache, who laughed and responded with Ache's Raging Blast technique. The bema struggle was brief, Ache's power had been doubled by Night's influence and he easily overwhelmed Eed. Eed struggled to stand from the force of the attack, and was unprepared as Night Ache rushed in and delivered a heavy punch to his gut. Eed gagged, and Night Ache immediatly opened his palm, shadows rushed over Eed and latched him to the ground. He was tied up like Abaco before him. Night Ache smiled and raised his arm, energy began to flow out of Eed through the shadows latching him up and while impossible to see from here, a portal began opening in the sky above Indus' former castle. Night Ache immediatly resumed his normal look and sped back towards the castle. He entered through the way he had come out and then focused, trying to sense the lowest energies. While weak they would make fine batteries, and then he would move into a better host. Night Ache first snuck into Olivia's room. The Saiyaness lay asleep. Night Ache grinned and put his hand over her mouth, she awoke and tried to scream, but the darkness flowed over her like it had Eed and her energy began being drained. Night Ache closed the door behind him as he headed into Ciche's room. The Saibaman Frank was in the corner asleep. Night Ache scolwed as suddenly he unexpectedly woke up. Night Ache rushed at Frank as he awakened, "Kekeke" Frank said as he danced and opened up his head, spraying Acid at Night Ache. Night Ache rushed through the acid, wrapping shadows around himself for protection as he did so, and smashed Frank into the ground as quietly as he could. He then wrapped the Saibaman in shadows and he too began losing his energy. Night Ache felt for more energies "Hmmm, time to acquire a better host" he thought and headed out towards the west wing of the castle. He found what he was looking for, their were two equal high powers, it didn't matter which to take. He went into Zuc's room, the Saiyan was asleep. Night Ache went up to him, covered his mouth with his hand, and quickly delivered a bite to his arm with his sharp teeth. Zuc cried out loudly, releasing a Kiai and knocking Night Ache back "Crap!" he thought and quickly lunged at Zuc, Zuc punched him in the face but Night slipped out of Ache and covered Zuc, taking control of him through the arm. Night Zuc quickly smashed Ache into the ground and covered him with darkness, making him a battery. Suddenly Cour burst in "What happened!?" he asked before looking down at Ache, covered in shadows. "H-He burst in and attacked me" Night Zuc acted scared, pretending to be scared "I don't know what that dark stuff is" he said Cour looked supsicious and then kneeled down beside Ache "Hmm" he said. Suddenly Night Zuc lunged at him, shadows lunging forth and he forced Cour to the floor. Night Zuc's body began changing, revealing the appearance alterations brought about by Night's infection. Night Zuc laughed at Cour as his eyes blackened. "What the..." Cour said as his body was covered in shadows and he was gagged by them. Night had converted him into a battery too. Suddenly Aspar burst into the room. Night Zuc looked up at him and Aspar saw his changes "Reality Ray!" he cried as he blasted Night Zuc point blank. "Raaaah" Night Zuc cried out as the blast hit him and he was pushed back.He quickly reverted his body features back to Zuc's normal ones and leapt at Aspar. Aspar through a punch and Night Zuc blocked it, then smashed Aspar down with a double handed hit. Aspar raised his hand and fired an energy wave at Night Zuc as he fell. Night Zuc moved himself out of the way and heavily stomped down on Aspar's face. Then as Aspar's body spasmed from the pain, Night Zuc released shadows from his legs and they spread down along Aspar's body. Making him a power source too. In the sky above the portal began widening greatly from all the energy it was receiving. The door opened and the light turned on, Bage and Amara were in the doorway. Night Zuc hid a smirk as he sensed Bage's full power. So much strength. Night Zuc walked over to Bage and gave a false explanation 'I don't know what happened, they burst in here covered in these shadows" he gestured "and they attacked me". Bage looked at Night Zuc suspiciously "This is Cour's room" he began "why were you-" He was stopped as Night Zuc lunged at him, growing his fangs and bit down on Bage's arm. Bage yelled out and tried to swat Night Zuc off, but Night quickly came out of Zuc and covered Bage, transferring his essence through his arm to take control of him. Amara rushed to Bage's side as Zuc fell to the floor, and looked at him "Bage?'" she asked "are you okay" Night Bage turned and looked at Amara, his eyes pure black, his grin widened, showing his sharpened teeth "Just fine" he said. 'Chapter 4 – The Temple's Secrets' Ciche and Alama strolled through the temple. Eventually they came to the room of the mural. Alama went over to where the Dragon Ball once was and sat down "We are in the middle of the temple, I can focus here and try to find sources of magic" she crossed her legs, closed her eyes and began chanting. Ciche looked at her for a second "Right then" he said to himself "Gotta decipher these murals". Ciche activated his scouter and began scanning the walls, searching for the right translation to anything that was on here. It came up with nothing. "Damn it" Ciche said, he closed his eyes and focused "Esiw... ESIW!!" he shouted mentally. "What is it?" the Namekians voice replied back to him. "I can't translate these murals, you know anything?" Ciche sent mental images to Esiw. There was silence in Ciche's head for a moment. "Not much I'm afraid, this language is old, older even than the Namekian culture, there are some words which resemble modern day language though. It seems to mention the 'Night' and the 'Darkness' which comes with it" "Is that as much as you can get?" Ciche asked "There is nothing else of note that I am able to understand, but that does not mean that there is nothing elese important their, I translated less than a fraction, and my translation may not even be correct" Esiw replied "Thanks anyway Esiw" Ciche said, and then opened his eyes. Ciche looked over the murals. They all depicted strange dark creatures around a hole, kneeling and worshipping. Each of the murals showed a dark shadow slowly rising out until he reached the middle mural, the main one, which showed the entity in full. "Damn it" though Ciche "If only I had a way of contacting Icer or the Ancient Humans" he was sure that this place had something to do with whatever they were scared of. Suddenly Alama opened her eyes "It is here!" she said "I knew it, I've looked all over the place for the Demon God's Tome" she walked over to Ciche "It was either gonna be here of the Demon Realm, and that place is sealed off, so it would have been practically impossible to get it if it was there" Alama walked over to a wall, magic energy glowing off her "Cut through this for me". Ciche nodded and did as she asked. A dark stare case was on the other side of the wall and they headed down. After some time they reached a room. In the center of the room was a book, surrounded by strange energy that resonated darkness and time. "Here it is" Alama said in glee "The Book of Demigra" she used her magic to dispel the energy around it and picked it up. She opened the book up and looked at the pages "So many spells" she said "This will be so useful". Ciche looked at her "I'm gonna go back to P2 now, do you wanna come with" Alama's head turned slightly "I guess I got nowehere else to go, free food and stuff would be good" she jumped up happily "sure I'll come with you Ciche" Ciche smiled "This way then" he said, and the two headed back outside, beginning the trip back to the ship that Ciche had used to get to this planet, Olant's Class-3 Planet Trade Invasion Pod. 'Chapter 5 – The Last Night' Night Bage grabbed Amara and slammed her into the ground, immediatly covering her in darkness. There was nothing she could do and Night Bage smiled, this 'Bage' was far stronger than any of the other Saiyans. He would make the perfect host. Soon, soon he would begin the darkness transfer into the host. Just as soon as the portal was fully opened. Night Bage turned his attention to the unconscious Zuc, more energy fo the portal. He wrapped Zuc in darkness just like the others, another Saiyan battery for his collection. "No point hiding anymore" ''Night Bage thought "''I'm the strongest now". Night Bage sprinted out of the room and ran up the stairs. He was heading for the top of the castle, there was a room with two high power levels. Barb, in his room, woke up suddenly, he knew something was wrong. He got up and powered up, then immediatly walked out of his room. Bage's energy was heading to the castle top. To Olant and Acress' rooms. Barb took flight and headed after him. Night Bage burst into Acress room. Acress was already awake, she knew someone was coming. She leapt at Night Bage "Dominance Burster" she said. Night Bage laughed and deflected the blast, destroying the nearby wall, creating an opening to Olant's room. "Speed Up!" Night Bage said and rushed at Acress, smashing her into the wall, as he leapt back the darkness spread over Acress, and her energy was sent to the portal. "Two more" though Night Bage. He landed and turned. Olant was standing there, and angry look on his face. "Who are you?" Olant asked angrily "You know me buddy, I'm Bage" Night Bage grinned. Olanr scolwed. Night Bage continued "Nah, I'm Night, a creature of darkness" he laughed "soon darkness will consume all!" "Not if I can stop you" Olant said. Occo, who has also heard the commotion, suddenly appeared, shooting up through the floor. Night Bage looked genuinely confused, barely acknowledging Occo's arrival "This 'Bage' is far stronger than you two or any of the others, what hope have you got" Suddenly Olant smirked and roared out, transforming staright into a Super Saiyan 3. Night Bage gasped at Olant's skyrocketing power "W-What is that" Night Bage asked. Olant was suddenly behind Night Bage and heavily punched him, sending him flying through the wall. Barb reached the top of the stairs and saw Night Bage fly out, then saw Olant and Occo fly after him. Barb grinned and followed. Night Bage slammed into the floor of the castle's big social room. He got up and saw Olant floating in front of him "You don't know about transformation do you". Night Bage looked at Olant "Transformation" he thought and searched Bage's memories, immediatly he realised that the Saiyans could transform, he scowled "I should have checked this earlier". Then Night Bage realised something, and a sly grin came to his face. He leapt at Olant, who easily swatted him aside. Olant floated down to him and picked him up by the collar, his eys were closed and he appeared to be unconscious. "Get out of Bage" Olant said warningly. Suddenly Night Bage's eyes opened and he turned his head, biting down on Olant's arm. Night immediatly slipped out of Bage and began covering Olant "Gladly" he said as Olant struggled. Before he was overtaken, he reverted to base form. And so, Night Olant stood. He opened his eyes, pure black, and he grinned massivley, the sharp rows of teeth looking as dangerous as ever. He stared down Occo and Barb, then turned to Bage and laucnehd dark shadows at him to cover him up. Suddenly Occo was there, he smashed Night Olant with his fist, and then teleported behind him and kicked him into the ground. "Barb!" he said "Right!" Barb said and the two both powered up into Super Saiyans. Night Olant got up and was immediatly hit by Barb, sending him flying towards Occo, who backflipped and launched Night Olant into the air. The two smacked Night Olant back and forth, the dark Saiyan apparenty unable to resist them. 'We'll beat you out of him!" Occo yelled as Barb launched Night Olanr at him once more. Occo pushed both of his hands in front of himself "Scalding Cluster" he said and launched several energy spheres at Night Olant. The orbs contacted and exploded and Night Olant crashed to the ground. Occo and Barb landed beside Night Olant "You're done" Barb said smugly Night Olant spluttered as he let out a laugh "Fools, I know how you Saiyans work now, and I know what Olant can do. I WANTED YOU TO DO THIS" he yelled out with glee as a golden light surrounded his body. The sheer strength of the aura sent Occo and Brab flying back. Then Night Olant stood, fully healed, a Golden Super Saiyan 4. "It's time" he said 'Chapter 6 – Darkest Night' Night Olant rose into the air. Occo and Barb got to their feet and watched him. He surrounded his body with aura, and burned through the roof as he floated through it. "Damn" said Barb "It's fine" said Occo "Hit me really hard" he said as he powered down to base. "What!?" Barb replied. Night Olant rose into the dark portal in the sky and laughed as he entered it. Barb turned to Occo and pulled his arms back, Occo raised his arms in defense and braced himself. "Final Destructive Wave!" Barb yelled and fired the blast at Occo. The blast overtook Occo. The dust cleared and Occo was greatly injured. "Perfect" he said and a golden light burst from him, a momemt later Occo stood. He had become a Golden Super Saiyan 4. However, his fur was slightly green tinged, possibly due to leftover energy from when he was able to become a Legendary Super Saiyan. "Huh" Barb said "When did you get this" "During Bage and I's training in Hell, I attained this form with help from The Master" Occo replied "Now, I'll take out this Night person". As soon as he finished speaking Night Olant burst down through the roof. His appearance had changed, the areas on his Golden Super Saiyan form that were usually gold had turned a deep resonating black. Occo's smile dropped as he sensed Night Olant's power level. He was ten times stronger than before... "I have gained the powers of darkness!" Night Olant yelled with glee "I, Night, have attained my ultimate level: 'Darkest Night'" he then gestured at Olant "The Super Saiyan is a thing of light but no more!" he said "I'm not a Super Saiyan of the light, I am a Super Saiyan of the darkness, a Dark Super Saiyan!" he said. A bead of sweat went down Occo's brow and he raised his arms "Scalding Wave!' he yelled as he fired the blast at Darkest Night Olant. Darkest Night Olant grinned and easily teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Occo who gasped, Night Olant's smile grew as he threw a punch at Occo's back, dark energy surrounding his fist. The, Bage appeared, he had powered up into his strongest state - Max Power Super Saiyan - and leapt at Night Olant, he grabbed his wrist and tried to stop his punch, but only slowed it down slightly, Occo was hit and sent flying. Darkest Night Olant immediatly turned to Bage "Supremacy Cannon" he said and blasted the large Saiyan away, Bage was sent flying and landed, heavily injured on the ground. Occo exploded out of the rubble he had landed in and roared, surrounding himself with a green and gold aura. He leapt at Night Olant and launched a barrage of punches and kicks. Night Olant blocked and parried, but it was clear he was not exerting himself. Night Olant slapped Occo sending him flying over to Bage, who grabbed him as he flew and helped him stand. Night Olant grinned and raised his arms. "WAHAHA NAH BAH" Bage roared as he fired his Maximum Bage Roar at Night Olant. "EXPLODING SUN WAVE" Occo yelled as he pushed his palms in front of him and fired a massive sun ball at Night Olant. The two attacks rocketed towards the dark Saiyan, who pushed his arms in front of himself "Absolute Darkness Supremacy Cannon!" he cried as he fired a massive black energy wave at the two Saiyans. Bage and Occo's attacks clashed with Night Olant's, and it was clear that Night Olant's attack was overtaking theirs. Night Olant laughed as his blast neared the two Saiyans, who were sweating with effort. But Night had forgotten Barb. Barb saw his opportunity. Time to use his new technique. He smirked and powered up into a Super Saiyan 2, then his eyes turned pure red as he activated his Destructive Spark. The spark drifted from his eyes, changing his golden aura to red, and the sparks around his Super Saiyan 2 body became crimson and flashed rapidly around him. Barb shot behind Night Olant and threw several blows with just his fingers. Several dark spots appeared on Night Olant who staggered, his blast powering off just before Occo and Bage were overwhelmed. Barb quickly grabbed at a dark spot and pulled. Dragging Night out of Olant. Night scrambled away from Barb "I don't understand" he said in a warped voice "How!?" Barb looked happy "A special upgrade to my Super Saiyan 2 form, let's me pinpoint weaknsess in the body and energy through focus and speed. I call it Destructive Super Saiyan" he wagged his finger "Doesn't increase power, but is still incredibly dangerous" Night immediatly took to the air, attempting to fly to wear he had left Abaco. Barb grinned and pushed his hands in front of himself, creating a massive blue energy sphere "Atomic Destroyer!" he shouted as he fired his new ultimate, many energy spheres launched out of the big ball and chased Night. "Darkness Supremacy Cannon" Night desperatley yelled as he fired his own version of Olant's attack. Barb's attack easily went throught it and the orbs caught Night, trapping him inside them. The Barb fired his main ball at Night. Night saw his destructon coming and cried out "NOOOOO" he said as the orb collided with his sphere prison and exploded. He was completely vaporised. Barb powered down, picked up the unconscious Olant and walked over to Occo and Barb, who had also reverted to base out of exhaustion. "Ciche better get back soon" Barb said as he helped the two get back to their feet. "We're gonna need healing fluid, and then a good nights sleep". 'Epilogue – Break before the Last' Olant woke up and found Acress looking at him. "Here" she said and handed him a medical capsule. Olant quickly drank the fluid, and soon his body was healed. Olant looked around, he was in the medic bay. "What happened?" he asked. "Long story short" Acress said "Night took control of you, Barb stopped him, we all got saved from the shadows when he was defeated, and Ciche came back with some weird witch" "What?" Olant asked. "Her name's Alama" Acress looked at Olant "Anyway, Ciche's research seems to indicate that the thing Icer was scared of was Night, it matches with what the mural said" Suddenly Olant looked suprised "No" he said "Huh?" Acress said "It's not just Night" Olant said as his aura flared and he briefly flashed into the Dark Super Saiyan state that he had been given when Darkest Night had used the darkness transfer on him. Acress gasped and was about to call out, but Olant stopped her "It's fine, I have this form under control. But I know one thing" he looked at Acress, a serious look on his face "Whatever gave me this form is still out there". Category:Sagas